Otto Laake
Laake (full name: Otto Laake) was a Martian Metahuman, Military Officer and Politician. He was famous for being the Dictator of the Imperium and later his conspiracy to overthrow the Solar Union. Biography Early Life Childhood Laake was the descendant of Kristoff Laake, General of the Martian Republic. He was born and raised in Hellas, a poor city in New Norway. His experiences with the local workers and syndical movement would later help form his political views. Early Military Service He entered the Martian Army as a regular soldier, wanting to be closer to his fellow men rather than having a comfortable position away from the battlefield as an Officer. He was an unremarkable soldier, and was positioned in the nearby city of Huygens. Becoming a Metahuman During a regular patrol, Laake was attacked by a native martian creature, who would inflict serious wound on him. He would barely survive this encounter. During his stay at the hospital, doctors would discover he was infected with a native Martian virus, which gave him the ability to turn light into superstrong crystals. The Martian Defence Organization (MDO) would find out and label him as a Metahuman. Career as Officer Mission to Phobos After strong discussion, Laake's father managed to convince him to join the Officer Corps, and Laake became a low-ranking field officer. in 5 B.T., Laake was sent on a mission to Phobos alongside his commanding officer. They were sent to take care of a pirate group based there. With some planning and tactical skill in the heat of battle, Laake proved himself to be a skilled tactician, outshining his superior, a General. Promotion to Grand Marshall Following the Mission to Phobos, Laake was promoted to General personally by Leader Haakon. The death of the Grand Marshall in 2 B.T. meant that Haakon assigned Laake as the new Grand Marshall, the highest military rank in the Martian Republic. Late Military Career Role in Hades Crusade, Hunt for Hive & Third Battle of the Gate Laake would first meet Fox during the Hades Crusade, when Laake was sent alongside Fox, Jäger and Aerik to fight the Vortex in dimension AZ-99. Laake would then command the Martian forces at the First Battle of the Gate. Laake would also command the Martians during the Hunt for Hive and Battle of the Moon, during both of which the presence of Martian Interdictor Cruisers proved cruically important. During the Third Battle of the Gate, Laake would once again command the Martians and help defeat the Void Invasion. Political Career Consulship With the establishment of the Sol Imperium, Laake and Fox ran together and were elected the Consuls for the year 10 P.T.. However, this was short-lived due to the start of the First League War and Great Anarchy. Dictatorship Following the begining of the First League War, Laake was named Dictator by the Imperial Congress, and so immediatly deposed Fox and Mora. This caused further division among the Imperium as Foxites and Morites opposed the new government. Laake assigned Haig as the regent of the Interregnum to deal with the crisis. Laake would manage the war poorly, losing Ceres to the Kara and only being able to retake it with the help of Foxites, Morites and Novaterrans. Following the end of the First League War, Laake fought unsuccessfully against the Sol Republic, and would be deposed by Quisling during a ceasefire with the Republic. Citadel Incident After being deposed, Laake escaped prison and joins forces with the Metahuman Defence Force, an armed group in the citadel with the intention of fighting the Solar Union and asserting Meta dominance. He and Thyne, leader of the MDF, depose Frost as governor of the citadel, but are defeated shortly after by a TDO force. Exile Following this, Laake went into hiding in an unknown location. Laake Conspiracy In 30 P.T., Laake would ally himself with Douglas Lloyd George, now leader of the cybernetic Novak Dominion, in a plan to reinstate the Imperium as the centralized human government. Laake would contact and gain the support of groups such as the Third HRA, the Order of Apollo, the Unionsarmee, the Commonwealth of Earth and the Phantom Fleet. The so-called Laake Conspiracy (self-denominated the Centralist Army) would take control of nearly all of the Solar Union in a surprise attack, with only Novaterra holding out. Laake would then meet with the Centralist co-conspirators to form the new government, however the Zeitprinz, leader of the Unionsarmee, would betray them, killing the revolutions leaders, except for Specter, who wasn't present, and Laake, who was instead sent through a portal to another dimension. Joining Darkwater When he fell through the portal, Laake ended up meeting the misterious Darkwater deity, and was convinced into joining Darkwater. The deity bestowed upon him the power to summon the ancient spirit Kri'laa, which would defend him against his enemies.